


Marks that make up who we are

by Princess_4ever



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry, Dystopia, Feminine Harry, Multi, Niall is a leprechaun, No band, Rebellion, Segregation, Sort Of, Soulmates, Top Louis, damn these are hard, gayyyyy, i swear it., i'll add more later, larry - Freeform, liam layn is a puppy dog, louis Tomlinson calls harry pet names, misunderstood harry, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_4ever/pseuds/Princess_4ever
Summary: The marks are important, they tell you who you are, they match you with your soulmate, they are beautiful, but most importantly, they keep you controlled. Harry is different, no marks, no soulmate. He's be alone if it weren't for his best friend, Nick, and his pet cat, Darcy. After a night stuck in the local police station, Harry meets a new kind of marked one. A boy with so many marks that harry can't see the skin on his arms. When the marked up boy shows a certain interest in harry, how will the government react? Bacause after all no marked one is EVER supposed to be so involved with someone like Harry.(I'm crap at summaries, it's better than it seems, I promise.)





	1. Prologue

"I've been arrested."

"Are you just calling to tell me this or..."

"No you dumbass. I want you to come bail me out."

Harry's just been arrested but instead of a mother, he's got to call a best friend who has an affinity of making stupid jokes at wrong times.

"Okay! Geez, so touchy."

Harry sighs as he hears nick russle around, probably to look for some clothes. He'd never thought that he would get arrested for who he was, never thought he'd be arrested at all really.

"So what did they get you for Styles?" Nick laughs "did you compliment someone to death? I mean come on..."

Harry inhales sharply, he didn't want to answer. He hated the answer.

"I - um. I-it was the marks nick." He sniffs. "I was walking home a-and there was some rebel graffiti- they thought it was me who did it..."

Harry hears Nick let out a long breath, obviously trying to calm down.

"I'll be there In five, just- just hold on okay?"

"Okay..." Harry whispers. Nick pauses before hanging up, leaving harry with a thumping heart and a headache. It's only at this moment that he realises two very strange things. 1) The officer who arrested him is saying something to the beautiful man across from harry and 2) said beautiful man is staring at him. Wait did he say something.

"Yoohoo! Helloooo?" The beautiful man calls out. "Yeah, you, curly! You alright, mate?"

Harry startles and looks side to side, there's no one else here with curly hair, actually there's no one else here at all. Just beautiful, the officer, and him.

"Uh... I-I'm fine?" He stutters, its more a question than a statement but what does it matter. He doesn't even know why this dudes talking to him in the first place, doesn't he see that Harry's Unmarked?

"Are you sure about that? You look pretty shook up." Beautiful questions, harry notices how blue this persons eyes are and suddenly he has no idea how there can be any sky left because it looks like its all right there, in his eyes.

"I-um. N-no? Not really?" He sighs, giving in to Beautiful's quizzical stare.

The man smiles, "see that's not so bad! Now tell me, why are you here, why is such an innocent looking angel in a jail cell tonight?"

As he asks his question harry can tell that he's being looked over, the gorgeous blue eyes scan him, taking in the pastel pink skinny jeans and the oversized pearl sweater that lay awkwardly on Harry's thin, lanky frame.

Raising his arms, he lets the sleeves of his sweater fall to his elbows, and he watches as the blue eyed beauty, looks them over. Before the man can inquire about his bare arms harry blurts out an explanation, knowing that he'd probably push the man away in the process.

"I'm unmarked. Walked by some rebel graffiti at the wrong time, cops thought I did it."

Harry closes his eyes, waiting for the inevitable harassment to come from the blue eyed man's mouth. But is (pleasantly) surprised when the opposite happens.

"That's complete bullshit!" The marked one shouts, "they have no proof that you did it! I mean come on, there are no stains on your clothes! None on your hands either!"

At this point the handsome stranger is red in the face and his hand are curled into fists. Harry sits in shock over the fact that this amazing, beautiful, honest to god /human being/ is angry FOR him instead of AT him. He almost cries when the stranger finally walks across the cell and crouches in front of him.

"Listen to me, okay? This. Is. Bullshit."

And for a split second harry believes him. But as is fate, the beautiful blue boy is called away from him as the officer at the desk yells for them to separate, because oh yes, of course. Unmarked ones are not to even look a marked one in the eye, let alone be so close to one. How could he be so naive as to believe that the universe would take pity on him, even just this once.

The night goes on in silence as Louis is escorted to a separate cell ("oh I am so sorry sir, I had no idea that you were sharing a cell with one of /them/") and Harry waits for nick to arrive.

When his knight in shining armour finally does get there Harry convinces him not to start an argument ("please Nick? I'm just so tired, just wanna go home Nick...") and just get him out as fast as possible.

It's quiet in the car, no talking just radio. When they get home Harry doesn't say goodnight, doesn't say a word; just goes upstairs, closes his door, and sleeps. Drifting into a fitful rest, full of blue eyed dreams and handsome strangers.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning ⚠️ beating and violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and make the chapters longer I want to update as frequently as possible so it might take a while :(

Pain ripples through him as the whip strikes repeatedly against his back. He sobs out promises as the onlookers laugh sadisticly, he promises to be good. Pledges against all morals he has, "just please make it stop!"

his cries are met with cackles and taunts. His words mean nothing to them, he's unmarked; a filthy no good piece of dirt. What is actually only a few minutes drag on and on, feeling like days passing. 

 

Then suddenly all is quiet, the whipping ceases and he lets out a thankful sigh. He's left, shaking and cold in the dark, claustrophobic, room. Is naked back stings and protest as the world starts to shake around him. 

A voice calls out through the fog, desperate and scared;

 

"Harry! Harry please, wake up!"

The shaking gets worse as the voice gets louder, the fog starts to move and let light shimmer through. and he opens his eyes. 

 

Harry startles awake, first seeing  his best friend sitting on his hips. Then he feels the world stop shaking and his eyes start to focus on the things around him; His eggshell blue walls and the plastic glow in the dark stars on his ceiling. His cat dusty meows softly at his feet, pushing herself against him(as if to comfort him). 

"Harry?" Nick whispers into the quiet. "Are you alright?" 

He cant seem to answer. His throat tightens and gets dry as he shakes his head. No. no no no. Do you know that feeling you get when you know that the deja vu you just felt was real. That it wasn't just your head, it wasn't a coincidence. It's a memory, one that you've pushed behind every other thought in your mind until it just explodes one day; And you're stuck knowing that it's a memory, a horrible, disgusting, awful, memory that you wish you'd never remembered. Well, harry feels that way right now. He feels stuck in a continuous loop of denial and exceptance, one that he'll never leave. A loop that has been that way since he was 7 and a half years old. 

With a gentle shove, Harry, pushes nick away. Nicks face falls as he realizes that he can't help his friend, or just that his friend won't let him. 

"I'm fine Nick. Just- just go away okay?" Harry sighs. "I'm just gonna-" he was going to say sleep but, he was scared. "I'm just gonna rest."

Nick backs away from the bed slowly now, his hands fidgeting by his sides. He's nervous, uncomfortable and Harry feels like shit because he's the reason for his friends bad feelings.

"Are you sure? I can-" 

Harry cuts him off with a shake of his head. 

"No. please just let me rest..."

Harry turns over so his back faces the door. He doesn't want to have to watch as nick leaves, even though it's his fault, and he most definitely doesn't want Nick to see the tears that start to stream down his cheeks. 

~~~~~~

the chatter of the old ladies calms harry as he finishes making another customers coffee. This man was awfully rude and prideful and harry wanted him gone as quickly as possible. Anxiously tugging at the ends of his long sleeved uniform jacket, trying not to let in that he's unmarked to the extremely pretentious man. 

"A large mocha, two shots expresso, and no whip?" Harry checks as he hands over the hot drink.

The man(harry has learned that his name is Anthony) grunts and practically throws a tip Harry's way. 

As the startled boy fumbled to catch the airborne money Anthony gasps. Harry feels a hand on his elbow as he's yanked halfway over the front counter with a shriek. For a moment he's shocked and confused until he realized that in his effort to grap his tip, his jacket slid down and revealed the one and only mark he had. The one the government gave him, a small red dot the size of a ladybug. 

"Unmarked?!" The customer cries. "I refuse to be served by an unmarked!"

His eyes start to well up with tears as Anthony tightens his grip around the poor boys elbow. Harry weakly pushes at the mans hand with his own but it only worsens the anger in Anthony's face. 

The old ladies have stopped talking and harry notices that that the entire cafe is turned their way. A few customers have turned their heads the opposite direction, trying to avoid any attention themselves. 

"P-please sir. Y-you're hurting m-m-me." Harry stutters. 

"I want a manager! Now!" Anthony screams, pushing harry back. He slides off the counter and falls back against the mug rack on the backwall. 

"What the hell is going on?!"    

His manager, James Cordon, comes out from around the corner. James catches a glimpse of Harry, now shaking and covered in broken ceramics on the floor, and turns to the fuming customer. 

"Is there a problem sir?!" He shouts, exasperated. 

Anthony chuckles sarcastically. "Yes actually, there is. I am being served by an UNMARKED!" 

James face turns cold. "And?"

Anthony looks back at James shocked, astonished really.  

"What do you mean 'And'? He has no marks, sir, /And/ I was served by an abomination!" He yells, pointing at Harry's tense form on the ground. 

"OUT! Now! I will not tolerate that behaviour in my cafe." James shouts, face red.

Harry is like a son to James, when harry was just 15 he came to James' cafe looking for a job. Harry was so skinny and malnourished that he almost passed out as soon as he smelled the baked breads and desserts. James took him in and gave him a home, a job too. James does not care that harry is unmarked, he loves him. 

The man, shocked and angry, turns and stomps out of the cafe. Leaving his coffee tipped over on the front counter. 

~~~~~~~

Meanwhile harry lays on his side, hands over his ears as he shakes and cries. He hates this, hates how he was so weak, so dirty. A hand on his back startles him and he pressed harder on his ears.

"No no shhh. It's okay." A voice hushes. "Hey, I need you to get up for me love, c'mon." 

Harry feels someone start to lift him up, hands cradle him like a baby. 

"See? you're okay." The voice comforts. "Can you look at me for a second love? Need to check your face for injuries."

Harry frowns as he realizes how he'd just been staring at the mans  beat up shoes, a pair of black vans.  He looks up slowly, scared of the stranger he'd see. 

A gasp escapes The shaking boys lips as he meets the bright sky blue eyes of the stranger. And suddenly he recalls the night in jail a few days ago. And he whispers.

"Beautiful."


End file.
